Terror and Tenderness (in the Night)
by LAGC
Summary: A special afternoon quickly followed by a treacherous case pushes Face to see the truth. Installment 3 in my "...in the Night" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Terror and Tenderness ( ... In the Night)**

 **By- LAGC**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: None needed for this piece.

Author's Notes: I started out to write the third installment to my "... In the Night" line. I was developing two separate pieces at the same time to see which I thought was the best fit. Then it dawned on me that they'd work well together as a long story. So I combined them. This is the end result I hope you enjoy where I took it

Summary: Face starts to act on feelings he doesn't realize he has.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Lunch Date: by LAGC**

 **000000000000000**

Face wasn't sure where the idea had come from but he went with it nonetheless. Now there he was standing just outside her office. She didn't know he was coming - since the impetuous idea had been to pop in and ask her to grab lunch. The Team hadn't seen her in nearly three weeks. The last mission was too seedy and truly had no justifications to drag her into the danger zone with them. "I guess I just want to touch base with her, to let her know we are all safe and sound and back around." Face had rationalized to himself.

He had stopped just outside her office door when he heard her speaking to some one. It was a male voice he didn't recognize. Judging by the tone, this guy was a colleague and they were discussing a recent staff meeting.

"Yes, I think the meeting went as well as they usually go, Jim."

"I was just grateful that no new and improved policies were forced upon us." Jim replied.

"Yes that's always a good thing. As you can tell by my desk, I already have enough to handle."

There was a pause in the conversation, so Face thought about entering her office. He could see Jim was leaning on her desk.

At that moment Jim asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me this weekend?"

She faltered for a moment, cleared her throat, then replied, "I'm flattered, Jim. But I'm sorry I'll be away this weekend."

"Oh, okay. Maybe another time." Jim replied. Both he and Face noticed she didn't accept that rain check.

Jim excused himself and exited her office. Face pretended to be reading the notices on the office bulletin board, and to be unaware of Jim. After all no one likes a public rejection.

Assuming that it was Jim returning, she glanced up distractedly when she heard Face walk in. Her nonplussed expression quickly turned into a huge smile when she realized it was Faceman.

She bounced out of her chair to shut her door.

"Hi there!" Face said.

"Hi back at you. I'm glad you're ...you guys are back." She said giving Face a quick hug. Then a worried expression filled her eyes, "Is everything ok? Do you need something?"

Face chuckled comfortably, "Yes, we are all fine. No, I don't need anything."

This was met with a questioning gaze from her.

"I was hungry and in the neighborhood. So I thought I'd stop in to see if you wanted to grab lunch. I can fill you in on the last mission while we eat." Face explained flashing his smile.

"That sounds like a great idea! Let me shut down my computer and grab my purse."

She was organized within a minute and they headed toward the elevator. Just as the elevator door was about to close a hand jutted in. A slightly flustered Jim followed it into the car. "I'm glad I caught you. I meant to give you this." Jim was saying as he jumped into the elevator. Face noticed that Jim was grinning in what he hoped was a charming way. That was until he spotted Face. "Oh hello." he said skeptically.

She smiled and accepted the file now dangling in Jim's hand, "Thanks Jim." Realizing that the two men were sizing each other up, she continued, "Jim this us my friend Templeton. Templeton this is Jim Connors." The men exchanged salutations and a stiff hand shake, just as the doors opened onto the lobby.

"Well, have a good afternoon, and thanks again for the file." She said as they exited and Jim remained in the car.

Once outside Face asked her where they should go to eat. She opted for an open air cafe about two blocks from her building. The waitress promptly took their drink orders. They perused the menus and we're ready to give their orders when the waitress returned with their ice teas.

"Do you eat here often?" Face asked.

"Actually not really. I don't usually go out for lunch. I have supplies in the mini fridge in my office. So this is a nice treat." she replied.

"I like the open format. I'd prefer this over eating at my desk most days." Face continued.

"Well eating out is always much more fun when someone is with you." she countered with a smile.

The waitress came with their lunches. A club sandwich for her and a burger for Face.

"So where are you going this weekend?" Face asked between bites.

She glanced at him in confusion, "What makes you think I'm going away this weekend?"

Face silently chuckled to himself and thought "Con rule number one - never forget your cover story."

"I heard you turn down Connors' dinner invitation with the excuse that you'd be away this weekend."

"Oh that. I was just trying to turn him down kindly."

Face could tell she wanted to drop the subject but for some - bizarre even to himself - reason he wasn't ready to yet.

"He seemed nice enough. Why the rejection?"

"I've worked with him for a while now. I know there isn't any spark there, so why should I waste his time." she answered in her 'drop it now' tone.

"Oh but you can't be sure until you give him a chance." Face teased or prodded, he wasn't quite sure which.

"Look, Face, I know when I am attracted to a guy and when I'm not attracted to a guy. Ok? Enough. Tell me about the mission and the Team."

They spent the next hour slowly eating and chatting about the Team's 17 day mission in the rural hill country of Texas. They had outwitted and defeated an unscrupulous rancher who was illegally diverting and controlling the natural water supply for the region. People and animals were suffering because of this. That's why the client had hired them. They both laughed as Face told her about Murdock dressing up as Cowboy Chuck for the span of the mission which of course led to increasingly violent threats from B.A.

"Oh my Gosh! Look at the time. I need to get back." she suddenly declared. Face motioned for their check and paid. She offered a protest which he quickly squelched with a smile and shake of his head. He walked her back to her building.

"This was a wonderful lunch. Thanks for surprising me. I had been missing you ...guys." She said giving him a quick hug.

"You're welcome. Hey why don't you come by the penthouse after work. Everyone is still there, I'm sure they'd be glad to see you." Face invited.

"Ok sounds like a plan. I'll be there around 5:30-6. Ok?"

They parted ways at the lobby door. She entered and he headed off to his 'vette, cautiously parked a few blocks away.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Spoiler Alert: None required

Author's Notes: The Golden Pagoda is the restaurant co-owned by the team and featured in Season 2 Episode 12 "The Maltese Cow"

Summary: Everyone gathers to plan the next mission.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dinner Plans : by LAGC**

 **000000000000000**

"Where have you been Buddy-boy?" Murdock chirped as Face walked into the condo.

"I went out for lunch." Face answered briefly.

Murdock simply gave him a curious look, sensing that the Lieutenant was withholding details. But Hannibal was calling them from the patio so further discussion was buddies reported to their Colonel. BA was already seated with him at the table. Murdock and Face took the empty chairs.

Then Hannibal began to fill them all in. "Okay guys we've got a new case."

"Aw, Hannibal, we just got back!" complained Face.

"I haven't even touched base with Dr. Richter yet?" added Murdock.

"My van needs her post operation tune up, Man." griped BA.

"I know all that, but Guys, a job is a job. And the clients have already paid Mr. Lee half our fee as a deposit."

Everyone had to admit that was unusual and tempting.

"When does the client expect us?" Face asked reluctantly.

"I haven't officially accepted yet. I want to run them past Sean O'Shea III just to be sure. But if they pass muster I figure we could be in their town by Saturday. That'll give you guys enough time to check in with Richter, check out the van, and check off our shopping list." Everyone rolled their eyes at Hannibal, thinking some version of, "Sure, one day to cover all that. Piece of cake."

Hannibal interrupted their pouting by adding, "Oh and I think we could use our friendly female on this one. I'll go call her."

"Don't bother, Colonel. She'll be here by 6pm." said Face as he perused the shopping list Hannibal had placed in front of him. Three pairs of curious eyes were turned on him,

"We had lunch and made plans for her to come by tonight after work." revealed Face who was distracted by the list. He missed the raised eyebrows of Hannibal and BA and the hopeful glint in Murdock's eyes.

A few hours later, Face and Murdock were in the corvette, out on the dinner run. The Team had ordered take-out from the Golden Pagoda.

"Make sure you don't let any of the food spill, Murdock. I just had the 'vette detailed." warned Face.

"Oh, Face, you know I'll be careful. Besides, Sam knows how you are so he always double bags and then boxes our orders. No spills guaranteed." replied Murdock. Then he airily added, "So did you have a nice lunch?"

"Ya it was fine." Face answered dismissively as he concentrated on navigating a chaotic intersection. He then pulled into their reserved parking space behind Sam Yeng's restaurant.

The teammates walked into the shop. Sun Yeng greeted them from the hostess desk.

"Hi Guys! Your order is all set. I'll go get it."

"This place is looking really nice." commented Face.

"My father and fiancé, Tommy, have been remodeling." replied Sun.

"Ooh fiancé, eh? Congratulations. Tommy is a good guy." said Murdock. Face nodded his agreement.

Sam came out from the kitchen with Sun a few minutes later. He handed the box to Murdock as Face attempted to pay. Sam refused the money and shooed the Duo out of the restaurant saying, "Go now, so the A-team can eat while the food is warm."

They pulled into the condo parking lot two cars in front of her. They parked their cars side by side. Murdock greeted her with playful hug while Face grabbed the box of food. She had thought to bring dessert from the bakery near her office.

"Look who we found on our way up, Colonel!" Announced Murdock as they entered the penthouse.

"Hi Hannibal." she greeted. BA emerged from the kitchen and snatched the box from Face.

"The table's all set. Stop jibber jabbing and let's eat while the food is warm." he grumbled.

The friends all enjoyed the meal. Laughs were exchanged as Murdock and Hannibal provided their versions of the mission events. Their humor was punctuated and heightened by the mandatory growls and threats from the Big Guy.

After dinner they all gathered in the living room. That's when Hannibal explained and laid out the initial plan for the next mission. She said joining them wouldn't be a problem since she could easily set up a "work from home" day for Monday and maybe even Tuesday. She agreed to meet the team at the Golden Pagoda at six a.m. on Saturday morning. Sam would keep an eye on the corvette and her compact car while they were away.

Hannibal got Sean O'Shea ready for one last screening of the clients. Face was going along to provide back up if things went sour. BA and Murdock were staying at the condo to get the van ready. She walked down to her car with Face and Mr. O'Shea. Face held the door for her as she stepped into her car.

"Call me tomorrow if there is anything you guys need me to gather or prep for the mission. I can sneak out of work early if need be." she offered.

"Thanks. I will if I need to, but Hannibal's shopping list is pretty straight forward this time. Just the standard "take down a thug" stuff." Face said wryly. He shut her door and watched her drive off.

Sean O'Shea also watched the exchange. Certain recent events and facts aligning in his mind.

"All set Lieutenant?" he called out.

"Yes, Colonel."


	3. Chapter 3 Things Went Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation. Zuniga, the big bad in "Knights of the Road" - Season three Episode nineteen - is referenced here as the brother of my O.C. Calderone'. Sanchez is also an O.C.

Author's Notes: The next few chapters will be a mix of "present tense" and flashback. I hope I mixed them in a coherent way to tell a good story.

Warning: Also in the next few chapters, I'm going a little darker/violent than I normally do. Nothing graphic but definitely in the heavier PG-13 range.

Summary: It's four days later. The Team is picking up the pieces after the mission has gone to Hell.

 **Chapter -3**

 **Things Went Wrong By: LAGC**

 **000000000000000**

She stood under the shower head. The water almost but not quite searing her skin. She was already scrubbing on a third layer of soap. She was willing the fear and pain to run out of her body and flow down the drain with the suds. She said a prayer of thanks that Hannibal had burst in just when he did.

She couldn't fight the trembling that ran through her body as flashes of the last twenty four hours inundated her mind. She still wasn't quite sure how everything had gone to hell so quickly.

The Team had been hired to rid a small border town of a hoodlum named Sanchez. Sanchez and his goons were basically holding the town hostage as they used it to warehouse and distribute drugs. Hannibal had the gut instinct that Sanchez wasn't the biggest shark in the aquarium; and so as the Colonel had put it, the team needed to "hook the Great White so it'd be safe for the townsfolk to go back in the water". A plan was hatched.

Thanks to their bugging campaign, the Team had learned that Sanchez was meeting with the Great White at the public riverside park that next day. The plan had been fairly straight forward, especially for Hannibal.

The Colonel would tail Sanchez. If possible Murdock or B.A. would trail Great White back to his tank. B.A's cover would be "fixing a faulty engine on the van". Murdock would be fishing in the river in case the target came by boat. She and Face would pretend to be a couple on a romantic date canoodling, so they could stake out the park and snap pictures, for evidence

Murdock had pulled her aside before the mission to make sure she was up to it.

"I'll be fine,Murdock. Hey at least I won't have to worry that my acting isn't good enough." she had told him.

Murdock had walked away, hoping that Face would realize that she wasn't just acting the part of a love struck girlfriend.

"Maybe this will be the lighting strike that will finally wake Facey up," he whispered to Billy as he left her room. "Lord knows? I don't think our subtle nudges have been enough."

So they had put the plan into action. And it all seemed fine at first.

But then somehow, Sanchez made Hannibal, and everything hit the fan. Sanchez pulled a gun on the Colonel. As the thug went to pull the trigger Face had leaped on top of him. Two quick punches and Sanchez was out.

But while that scuffle was distracting Hannibal and Face, Great White made his appearance with two body guards. Before any of them had a chance to react he had grabbed her and dragged her toward his vehicle. She had fought has hard as she could. Biting, kicking, and as a last resort as dead weight, but he had gotten her into the trunk.

She heard Face and Hannibal yelling as Great White turned over the engine. She felt the car lurch off as she was tossed around the trunk. She heard the squeal of the tires as the driver sped away from the team. Then she could hear more tires and another engine roar. She knew it was the guys chasing her in the van. She also knew they'd have a tough time catching the car, and they'd never fire on it while she was defenseless in the trunk. For the life of her she couldn't find the emergency trunk pop lever. Trying not to panic she snickered to herself that Great White had probably removed it since she surely wasn't his first trunk passenger.

That's when she heard a third vehicle join the chase. And that one was firing. Then she heard a loud pop and the sounds of a really bad spin out. She said a prayer that the guys were ok. Then the ride smoothed out. A few minutes later the car came to a complete stop and the engine was shut down. She heard voices but couldn't make out their words. The trunk was popped and she was dragged out. The bright sunlight momentarily blinded her as she was hauled into a good sized house. She was tossed into a room and locked in.

The room had only one small transom style window over the door and a skylight - no escape routes. There was a camping cot in the corner - no possible weapons. What seemed like an hour passed. Then she heard men at the door. She forced herself to remain calmly seated on the cot. She was channelling her best "Hannibal on the Jazz" expression and attitude. No way she wanted to show fear to these low-lifes. The door was flung open and to her confusion Face was thrown in.

"Here Smiley, spend a few last minutes with your girlfriend," sneered Great White's henchman.

"Hey could you send in the manager? I really must protest the accommodations. They're nothing like in the brochure." Face antagonized as he scanned the room and her.

"Keep it up, Smiley. I'm going to have fun rearranging your bones." sneered the thug as he slammed the door.

Face turned to her, "Are you all right? Have they hurt you?"

"No I'm fine. They haven't done anything to me."

"What about that scrap you're sprouting on your chin?"

She put her hand to her jaw, "Oh? I hadn't noticed. It must have happened while I was in the trunk."'

Suddenly recalling the spin out she heard during the chase she asked about the Team, the van, and how he ended up in this room with her. Face assured her that the guys were okay. He then went on to tell her that it had just been him and B.A. in the van. Murdock and Hannibal had stayed to pump Sanchez for information. When the van had spun out, the third car had stopped to try to finish the job. He and the Big Guy had promptly over powered those fools and restrained them in the van. They radioed Hannibal. B.A. remained with the van and thugs to await the Colonel and Murdock. And to change the shot out tire that had caused their spin out.

Face had taken the thugs car and come after her.

"Alone? Come on you shouldn't have done that." she reprimanded clutching his arm.

"Well now, you were alone. And that wasn't acceptable. B.A. agreed too." Face explained.

"But now you're stuck here. Oh and by the way, you've got your own messed up cheek." she said as she gently ran her thumb across his bruised jaw.

"Well I had to let Captain Cave-man land one or two punches. That way my capture looked legit." said Face

"You let yourself get captured?"

"I figured it was the quickest route to you." he explained. Then he adopted an offended expression, "Did you really think these Cro-Magnon got the best of me?"

She chuckled and said, "Okay, okay, I should have known better. What's next?"

"We wait for Hannibal's plan to come together." Faceman responded.

Just as they finished their conversation the door swung open and in came Great White with his two goons. Face stood up, but with a subtle twitch of his hand indicated that she should remain seated. "He wants their focus to be on him, not me." she had thought to herself.

Finally having a good look at Great White revealed who he was, since his picture was always in the news. The shark was Alberto Calderone. Crime boss drug smuggler extraordinaire, and the brother of another king dealer that the Team had defeated a few years earlier. When Calderone spoke she felt her stomach drop to her toes and was truly glad she was still sitting. A quick glance at Face and she knew he too realized how deep in they were.

"Ah. Mr. Peck of the infamous A-Team. How glorious a day this is turning out for me." hissed Calderone. "That fool,Sanchez,has finally been truly useful. I owe you and your team a family debt. Do I not? "

Face flashed his best antagonistic grin and said, "Wow. I'm surprised you're not thanking us. After all putting away your brother is what put you in your current position. I'm sure your big brother never would have shared with his baby brother from another mother."

"You do not speak of my brother! He died in prison! The prison you and the rest of your band put him in!" howled Calderone as he backhanded Face across his bruised cheek.

Face made a defiant show of spitting out his blood and barely missed Calderone's fancy shoes.

"Oh Mr. Peck. Go right ahead with your bravado. It will just make beating you more pleasurable.

Now where is the rest of your team?"

"Oh, last I checked, they were heading to Disneyland." quipped Face.

At a nod from Calderone, one of the thugs brought in a metal chair and forced Face onto it. Then the other creep pulled Face's arm backwards and cuffed him to the chair, threading the cuffs through the chair back. She was beginning to get really scared, but was forcing herself to remain placidly silent. "Face wanted me to be invisible. He doesn't need to worry about me being rash right now." she reminded herself.

"Cuff her to the hook on the wall. I want her to watch this." ordered the monster.

That's when she learned, firsthand, just how brutal one human can be to another.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescued

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation. Zuniga, the big bad in "Knights of the Road" - Season three Episode nineteen - is referenced here as the brother of my O.C. Calderone'. Sanchez is also an O.C.

Author's Notes: The mixed time line continues here as does the dark storyline.

Warning: Allusions to a suspected (risked) sexual assault are made. No such assault takes place. Nothing graphic nor blatant.

Summary: Maggie treats Faceman.

 **4 Rescued- By: LAGC**

 **000000000000000**

She jumped and nearly slipped in the tub when Murdock's voice suddenly burst out in the bathroom, dragging her from the horrid fresh memories.

"What the hell?" she barely had time to think to herself before he hurriedly explained.

"Sweetie, I really sorry about this. But ..."

She stuck her head around the shower curtain to find Murdock standing with his back to the tub twisting his ball cap. "What's wrong, Murdock?"

"Face won't settle down. Maggie can't examine and treat him. He keeps yelling for you. Even B.A. is struggling to hold him down and Maggie won't sedate him until she can assess his condition."

She had already wrapped the towel around herself and was stepping out of the shower.

"It's ok Murdock. I'll go. Please hand me the robe Maggie lent me."

Murdock passed it to her. As she finished tying it she told him it was ok to turn around.

She leaned in to turn off the shower and the robe slipped off her shoulder, revealing the the marks Calderone had left there. She heard Murdock she turned back to him she saw the questions in his puppy brown eyes.

"Murdock, I'm fine. They're just bruises. Hannibal stormed in before things turned completely ugly."

"Okay Sugarpop, you'd tell us otherwise, right?"

"I swear."

They raced down the hallway to Maggie's exam room. Face's frantic voice filling their ears,

"Hannibal, where is she! I have to see her!"

"Lieutenant calm yourself. She's ok. Calm down so Doc Sullivan can treat you! " ordered Hannibal.

For the first time, in her experience, Hannibal's direct order had no effect on Face who continued to holler and thrash, calling out for her.

"Face, I'm right here." she said rushing to his side and grabbing his hand.

Hannibal threw Murdock an approving nod as he made space for her next to his lieutenant.

B.A. gently supported Face's shoulders so he could sit up. Face looked at her, running his eyes all over her. Assessing.

"I'm fine, Face. I promise, just some bruises. Maggie will double check me once she's taken care of you." she ran her free hand through his hair, brushing it off his brow.

"Oh thank God." he sighed.

"Now, Face, please let Maggie take care of you. I know you're hurt. I saw it happen."

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I couldn't stop him. I was suppose to protect you." Face confessed.

"Don't. Don't you worry. We protect each other. Now please relax, so Maggie can treat you."

"Okay." he agreed and rested back finally allowing the pain and exhaustion to take hold.

The Big Guy, Murdock, and she stepped out and headed to the living room. They could hear Hannibal gently saying, "There, satisfied now, Kid? Maggie, do you need me to stay?" When Maggie declined his offer, Hannibal joined them in the living room. He immediately went to her and enfolded her in a fatherly embrace, which she wholeheartedly accepted. Then they sat on the couch. B.A. settled into an armchair while Murdock paced.

"Face is gonna be fine. Maggie doesn't think any bones are broken but she's going to runx-rays, nonetheless. She's more concerned about internal bleeding That's why she refused to sedate him. She needs him responsive." Hannibal explained.

"That's what I'm afraid of too. I'm amazed about no broken bones though. Calderone was brutal, barbaric really," she shuddered as she spoke. Hannibal hugged her again.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet!" he asked. She shot a nervous glance at Murdock, who had stopped pacing but was nearly destroying his cap, twisting in his hands. Hannibal patted her shoulder.

"BA and Murdock, go stow the van in Maggie's barn and secure our gear. Might as well bring in our overnight supplies too. We won't be leaving tonight." He ordered with a loaded nod to his Sergeant.

"On it Hannibal. Let's go Murdock." responded B.A. as he stood up and steered Murdock toward the door.

"Okay?" he asked her

"Thanks, Hannibal. I didn't want to upset Murdock any further. I know he can figure out what happened but he doesn't need to hear the color commentary. I've seen you guys get beat up and hurt in fights, but this wasn't a fight. Face was helpless. No, this was just awful." She paused to let a shudder pass. "Calderone was enjoying hurting Face. He wanted the beating to last. Each new trail of blood on Face just fed him."

"With creeps like Calderone, inflicting the misery is the thrill." Hannibal sneered

"He had me cuffed to the wall, so I could watch. So Face knew I was watching. Face, was chained to a metal chair. One blow was so hard, Calderone knocked him and the chair completely backwards. Face's head bounced off the floor." She cast an anxious glance toward the exam room.

"Maggie has already assumed he has a concussion. That's another reason she didn't sedate him immediately." Hannibal assured her, as if reading her mind. She smiled weakly.

"I knew Face wanted me to play invisible. I guess he hoped Calderone would be so focused on him, that I'd be forgotten -and safe- until you came. So I tried to stay invisible."

"Good assessment," Hannibal assured her.

"But I guess simply beating Face lost some of its thrill. So Calderone decided to up the ante." she continued. "He signaled one of his thugs, who then left the room. Only to return with a car battery and jumper cables. And a bucket of water." Here, tears began to fall from her eyes but she ignored them. "Hannibal, I freaked. I knew what he was gonna do. The look that passed across Face's eyes ... I'd never seen, nor do I ever want to see again." Hannibal's expression told her he knew exactly what look she meant.

"Well, I panicked, I guess. I knew you guys would arrive soon but not before that bastard started to play electrician. So I started screaming. Then I started directly insulting Calderone. His intelligence, his power, his very manhood."

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have done any of that."

"I just wanted to buy time for you guys to arrive. Face was so hurt already. I couldn't bear the idea of him enduring electric shocks on top of the beating. He was barely conscious." She paused to steady her breathing.

Hannibal held her hands, "You and Face were separated when I found you."

"Well yeah, I kinda provoked that. I insulted the scum enough that he focused solely on me. I pushed him to a point where I think he was gonna attack me right in front of Face. The backhand slaps he had already laid on me had disturbed Face so much. Well, I didn't want to be a tool to torture him further. So I kept up my assault on Calderone's masculinity until attacking me in front of an audience would have proven my accusations correct. So that's when he dragged me to the room you found me in. I guess it was his office."

"Not being in the room with Face, wasn't going to shield him from you being attacked, you know."

"I know, but it would spare him the visuals" she said quietly, looking at her hands.

"Now I know why Face was so frantic to see you with his own eyes when he regained consciousness. Sweetie, you've got guts. Foolish ones, but nonetheless, guts."

"Well don't you think that you guys would rub off on me. You're all the masters of foolish guts."

"Oh I wouldn't put it that way. And guts isn't something you learn."

Just then Maggie came to the doorway of the exam room and gently called out, "I'm done. Just waiting for the films to develop. You two can go in to see him. Then I'll examine you, Tiger-lady."

She and Hannibal entered the exam room. Face was lying against the bed, but Maggie had raised the head into a slightly seated position. She and Hannibal each took post on opposite sides of Face and she reached for his hand.

"How you doing, Kid?" asked Hannibal.

"Doc, says I'll live, Colonel. She doesn't think anything is broken. Calderone knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't ready to break bone yet."

When this statement caused her to tremble, Face turned to her. Hannibal excused himself with the justification of checking on Murdock and the Big Guy. He and Maggie retreated from the room.

With a bit of a wince Face rubbed his hand gently across her chin. His eyes darkening as he took in the bruises on her cheeks. When his hand reached her shoulder, she suddenly remembered she was still in Maggie's robe. He carefully pushed the cotton aside to look at the same awful bruise that Murdock had seen in the bathroom. It was clearly an imprint of a clawing hand. Tears filled both their eyes.

"Face, I promise it's just bruises. Hannibal got to both of us in time."

"Why did you make yourself the target? That was my role." he asked adjusting her robe and returning his hand to her cheek.

"Because I couldn't let him hurt you anymore. I wouldn't stand silently while he electrocuted you." she whispered through her tears. "I had to help you."

"Sweetie, you didn't have to ..."

"Oh be quiet. Of course I did. I had no idea how badly hurt you were. You had blood oozing from the back of your head. I was convinced you had a brain injury from when he knocked you backwards - and Maggie does say you've got a concussion. I had no idea how you'd withstand shock torture with those injuries. So I did what I had to do, the only thing I could do."

"I never want you to risk yourself, for me." said Face.

"Why not?! That's exactly what you were doing for me. How you ended up chained to that metal chair!" she countered.

"He could have hurt you so badly, so deeply."

"Calderone had already hurt you badly. I was afraid he would kill you. I had to do something!"

"Sweetie, I know the risks. I accept the risks."

"What?! Don't you think I can say the same?! Alright maybe I'm not military trained but I choose to be with you, the team. I know I'm not part of the Campfire Kids here! The A-team is serious, hard core risk. Calderone was going to electrocute you, maybe kill you. I was not going to simply let that happen." she retorted.

"Honey, I'm not worth, risking yourself like that.'

"Shut up, of course you are, Face! To me, you're worth that and more."

Maggie's gentle knock interrupted them before either could say anything else.

"Ok Lieutenant, the films confirm my assessments. No broken bones but clearly a serious concussion.

Internal bleeding is not an issue but you've got major and deep bruising. You won't be in any rodeos for quite a while, Faceman."

"Thanks Doc. How about her?"

"Face, I'm fine!" She protested.

Maggie chuckled warmly, then said, "Well I'm honor bound to confirm that, Tiger-lady. Plus you know none of the boys will rest until I clear you. And this one definitely needs to rest," Maggie said pointing to Face.

"Fine, Maggie. I should get dressed anyway." she acquiesced.

Murdock appeared in the doorway and promised to watch over Concussion-man. As she passed the Pilot, he gave her a brotherly squeeze and kiss on top her head.

She followed Maggie into the doctor's office, since Face was occupying the exam room. The doctor checked her over paying special attention to the bruising on her shoulders to confirm that her clavicle bones were not damaged.

"You've told me everything right, Tiger?" Maggie asked one last time.

"Maggie, I wouldn't lie to you. It didn't get beyond a physical assault. Hannibal stormed in - basically just in time."

"You could have been killed you know ..."

"I needed to buy time for Face. He was a lot closer to getting killed than I was."she explained.

Then when Maggie gave her a motherly, understanding look she added, "What would you have done if it had been you and Hannibal?"

"Exactly the same thing. We've got ourselves quite the situations, don't we?" Maggie replied.

"At least you and Hannibal are reading the same book."

Maggie smiled and gave her a hug. "Come on, time to eat. Murdock put your spare clothes in my room so you can get dressed in there" said the Doc.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Face Up to Speed

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation. Zuniga, the big bad in "Knights of the Road" - Season three Episode nineteen - is referenced here as the brother of my O.C. Calderone'. Sanchez is also an O.C.

Author's Notes: Someone finally gets a name.

Summary: Murdock fills Face in about the rescue and a bit more.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Getting Face Up to Speed - By LAGC**

 **000000000000000**

Once the women left, Murdock approached Faceman. He had a goofy grin on his lips which confused Face under their current conditions.

"Murdock, why on Earth are you grinning?" he asked a bit impatiently.

"Cuz I think Doc Sullivan finally found the right name for our girl. Tiger-lady. Yep I think that's a keeper. Matches her real name too." the Pilot explained.

"Lily. Goes with Tiger just right. Tiger-Lily." chanted the Captain.

Face chuckled thoughtfully, "Hmm, you might be right. She certainly showed a ferocious tiger will today." Then thought to himself that only Murdock could find any glimmer of whimsy in this mess, then cling to it for dear life.

Murdock carefully perched on the foot of Face's bed, after an assessing glance over his buddy he asked,"So how you holding up?"

Face relayed all of Maggie's findings and diagnosis. He even admitted to the expected headache and nausea from the concussion. Then after a pause he confessed that he was still trying to wrap his brain around what happened in the room with Calderone and how Tiger-Lily responded.

"I still can't believe she took that sort of risk for me. Murdock, please fill me in on the details I missed. Last thing I recall is Calderone dragging her off and ordering his goons out. Next thing I knew BA was wrestling me down on this bed."

"Sure thing, Muchacho"

Murdock went on to explain that he and Hannibal acquired the location of Calderone's ranch from Sanchez. They quickly deposited Sanchez at the State Police Barracks on the way to rejoin BA.

They used Sanchez's car. By the time they had reached BA, the Big Guy had changed the tire and was ready to go. They left the thugs tied up in the shade with a disabled car. As they sped to the ranch they had alerted the Troopers to the location of the thugs.

They were about an hour behind Face. Sanchez had been surprisingly accurate with his directions. Once at the ranch they pulled a recon and determined that Calderone was most likely holding Face and Lily in the back end of the house. Perimeter guards were sparse, easily overpowered, and subdued.

As they entered the house they had seen the two goons exiting the room in which Face was being held. The goons had glanced at the room on the other side of the hall and laughed lecherously. BA and Hannibal had quickly pounded the goons unconscious. Murdock stood guard in the hall, BA went in after Face. Hannibal, following a gut instinct, stormed the room the goons had sneered at.

BA had found Face minimally conscious and clearly injured. The Big Guy had freed Face and carried him out of the room. About a minute afterward Hannibal and Tiger came charging out of their room. She looked battered but was running on her own steam. She had nearly panicked when she saw BA carrying a limp Face, until the Big Guy assured her that he was breathing. Together all of them escaped to the van and sped off. The ranch was just dropping out of sight in the rear view mirrors when they heard the sirens of the state police. They had triaged Face and called Maggie to alert her to their hot arrival.

"Thanks, Murdock. Thank God you guys got there when you did." Face said once Murdock concluded his tale.

"Every time, any place, Buddy. You know that." Murdock replied earnestly.

"I haven't felt that screwed and helpless in a very long time. Not since Nam. She was gonna get abused and I was powerless to stop it. Knowing that was worse than anything Calderone had planned to do with the battery." Face confessed in hushed shame filled words. "I would have never be able to live with myself if Calderone had succeeded in assaulting her."

" I know." Murdock commiserated patting Face's leg. "She was hell fire bent on protecting you."

"Why?"

"Aw come on Faceman. You know why, but you don't believe in yourself enough to see and trust the obvious. Muchacho that lady to head over heels, one hundred percent in love with you."

"No."

"Damn it, Face. YES! I've seen it and she's admitted it to me."

"But, ... but, she's never said anything? "

"No? Maybe not out loud. She knows you well enough not to ... She loves you enough not to."

"What?"

"Face, I'd blame the concussion for your loss of speech here. But I know better. Lean back and rest. Let all this info digest in your brain for a bit."

"But?" Face stuttered and gripped his forehead as a stabbing pain shot through his skull.

"Look Face, you're concussed, so now is not the time for heavy discussions. I'm sorry I laid this on you right now. I let my frustration get the best of me. Lay back and grab some sleep. We can talk later." Murdock apologized as he adjusted the drapes and made his way out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Tender Moments in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation. Zuniga, the big bad in "Knights of the Road" - Season three Episode nineteen - is referenced here as the brother of my O.C. Calderone'. Sanchez is also an O.C.

Author's Notes: Well I hope giving Lily her identity works for you guys. I went with an O.C. because I felt she needed a certain set of characteristics to be right for Face. I know some readers wanted "her" to be Amy. But personally I just can't see Face and Amy as a couple. So it was never my intention to go with Amy. I enjoy the character but I don't think she was right as a partner for Faceman. And Tawnia, was even less of an option in my world.

Summary: Face and Lily move closer to each other. Murdock and Hannibal have a discussion.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Tender Moments in the Night - By LAGC**

 **000000000000000**

Maggie had deemed it safe for Face to be moved into one of her guest rooms. She realized he'd be able to get better rest in a normal bed verses the hospital style one in her exam room. So after supper, Lily and Murdock had gone to sit with Face. The room was dimly lit to help their patient deal with his concussion and that lent an air of tranquility to their conversations. She quietly drifted off to sleep in the cozy armchair near the foot of the bed.

"Looks like we tired out our Princess Tiger-Lily," observed Murdock.

"Should we wake her?" Face asked.

"Nah, let her sleep. She needs it. I'll just cover her with this throw." answered Murdock, "She'll be just fine here." Murdock noticed Face rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Buddy, it's time for your pain killer." he said as he passed the pills and a drink to Face.

While the patient swallowed, Murdock added,"Ya know what? You need to sleep too. So nightie night, Faceman."

Face nodded gently and wished his friend a good night in return. Murdock was barely out the door before Face fell asleep.

Sometime around midnight, a sound stirred Face from his slumber. As he awoke he realized the sound was coming from Lily. She was whimpering and calling out in the grip of a bad dream.

"No! no! Stop it! Leave him alone!" she mumbled, "We've got to get Face! We have to..,"

Face pulled himself out of bed. Fighting dizziness he slowly made his way over to her. He knelt in front of the chair and tenderly stroked her arm.

"Lily, I'm right here. I'm safe and sound, Sweetie."

"Yeah Honey, I'm right here. We're at Maggie's. Everything is ok." he cajoled.

Suddenly Lily jumped out of the chair and blindly bolted to the wall. Her eyes jolted open and fastened onto Face,

"Face?" she cried then she lunged forward and hugged him tightly, still trembling from the dream. Face returned the embrace.

Stroking her hair, he said, "You were dreaming."

"I wasn't dreaming, I was remembering." she tearfully corrected.

The shaken pair made their way over to the bed and sat down. Lily never releasing her hold on Face. Face not even trying to make her.

"You can't be comfortable in that chair. Why don't you go to the room Maggie set up for you?"

"No. I'm fine here. ... I don't want to be in a room, alone. What if I dream again?"

"Ok Sweetie, don't fret. Stay right here with me. I won't let you down again."

"I was terrified in that Hell hole, Face, but you didn't let me down."

They stretched out on the bed and Face pulled up the covers as he protectively snuggled up to her. "Shh, we'll debate that another time. Just go back to sleep now. I'll be right here."

The two soon returned to their slumber, both soothed by their embrace.

Murdock smiled as he stealthily closed the bedroom door. He'd seen the whole thing and was pleased. He'd been sleeping in the living room so he'd been in earshot if Face needed assistance When Lily had started to call out in her sleep, the Pilot had gone in to help. But when he saw Face comforting her, Murdock had held back. He hoped that letting Face take care of Lily would help him trust her feelings and realize his own.

When Murdock turned to resume his post on the couch he was startled by Hannibal's presence on it.

"So, Captain, has our Lieutenant come to his senses yet?" he asked.

"Colonel?"

"Murdock don't play coy with me tonight. How long have you known how she feels?"

"A few months, Colonel. Since the night Face got the broken leg and I had the dislocated shoulder." Murdock admitted.

"I see. And for him?" Hannibal pried.

"I've hoped it but I think I just got it confirmed right now." replied Murdock.

"For him I saw it Thursday night at the penthouse. Knew for sure when he was screaming for her this afternoon. For her - when I pulled her out of Calderone's clutches. All she cared about was getting to Face. She wasn't giving a damn about herself, just Faceman."

"She'll be great for Face, ya know,Hannibal. For the first time he'll have a girlfriend know the real him and love him completely. I just hope he knows to believe in her love and to let this happen."

"That's what we are here for." vowed Hannibal.


End file.
